Vibración positiva
by Luzbelita
Summary: Son cuatro chicos, son Merodeadores y amigos que darían la vida por el otro. Porque son cuatro, siempre. Desde la primera hora de la mañana en sus cuartos hasta a la madrugada, todos borrachos en Honeydukes. Regalo de cumpleaños para silbandoalaluna.


_Todo es de Jotaká. Lo único mío es mi imaginación y mi eterno amor hacia los Merodeadores._

_Dedicado a **Kat **como regalo de cumpleaños, algo atrasado (pero no soy yo si entrego algo puntual xD) y también como regalo de la navidad del 2007 O.O. Con todo mi cariño, porque ella es mi Caballito de Amor y porque la adoro deamasiado (:_

* * *

**Vibración positiva**

* * *

Son cuatro chicos. Son cuatro _amigos_, gamberros que quieras o no te sacan una sonrisa, insolentes y despreocupados. Pero sobre todo son _Merodeadores _y todo lo que eso conlleva.

—¡Despierten! —la voz de Sirius suena fuerte en aquel dormitorio, se hace escuchar con total claridad y si eso no basta comienza a levantar todas las cortinas sólo para despertarlos.

A Remus le sorprende que una sola persona pueda tener tanta energía. Nunca se acaba, siempre se carga de nuevo sin darle tiempo para descansar. Siempre necesita descargar esa energía, porque no hay nada peor que un Sirius con excesos de ella. En esos momentos no hay alma que lo soportara, ni siquiera el mismísimo Dumbledore tendría la paciencia de aguantarlo en ese estado. Y lo peor, es que nunca es solo. Porque si Sirius no sabe que hacer, eso significaba que James tampoco. Y estos dos son dinamita pura, aún aburridos.

—Cinco minutos más —la voz de James suena amortiguada por las almohadas. La lengua aún le pesa y sus ojos se niegan a ser abiertos.

—Cornamente. Tus cinco minutos se vuelven tres horas —comienza a zamarrearlo con fuerza, pero James no da el brazo a torcer y se agarra del colchón con fuerza—. ¡Joder, Cornamente. Levántate o vas a ver tus calzoncillos con patéticos corazones en medio del gran Comedor!

James lo mira aún con los ojos medio cerrados y si no fuera su mejor amigo lo habría matado mucho tiempo atrás. Pero Sirius Black prácticamente es una extensión de su cuerpo y aunque lo despierte a aquellas horas (es temprano y lo sabe porque hace poco que amanecía) lo seguirá queriendo porque ¡Joder, es Canuto!

—Remus, despierta a Peter que ese no se despierta con nada —Remus hace lo que Sirius le pide y con calma se acerca a su cama.

Cuando Remus camina lo hace con calma y paciencia. Disfruta el arte de caminar y recorrer el lugar. Y a la hora de despertar a Peter lo mueve con una delicadeza con la que definitivamente James no fue tratado. Peter se despierta a la segunda vez que lo intenta (porque tanta calma suele exasperar a veces. Aunque también puede ser que escucha a Sirius resoplar y acercarse a él y eso quiere decir que le pasara algo parecido a James si no se levanta)

Se lavan los dientes entre insultos poco entendibles al tener crema dental en la boca, codazos amistosos que terminan en una pelea de patadas y piñas igual de amistosas. Se ríen el uno al otro como todos los días y, aunque suene imposible, el tiempo se evapora tan rápido que antes de que se den cuenta corren para comer algo.

Peter siempre es el último en cambiarse. Por una extraña razón siempre pierde todo y tarda más tiempo del que se cambia en encontrarlas y cuando lo hace sale corriendo detrás de James y delante de Sirius para seguirlos. A veces se siente chiquito ante las potente imagen de sus amigos, la mayoría del tiempo para ser sinceros. Y le gustaría ser como James (porque es demasiado ser como Sirius), le gustaría tener un poco de su carisma y su personalidad. Pero hay veces en las que eso no es así. Porque _él es su amigo_, él es un _merodeador _y los días en los que se levanta con un humor demasiado bueno se enorgullece de formar parte de aquel grupo, porque eso quiere decir que lo aprecian (aunque sea algo)

—Hola, Remus —Lily se acerca a él y besa su mejilla.

—Hola, Lily —mientras la saluda, puede sentir la mirada expectante de James puesta en ellos y su boca parece ligeramente abierta.

Remus y Lily son amigos desde que tienen memoria. Son como hermanos que fueron separados pero el destino se niega a mantenerlos alejados. Remus es el hombre más importante de su vida. En sí, es el _Remus de su vida_. Es la prueba viviente de que no todos los hombres son unos idiotas sin futuro (como lo son sus amigos) y es el hermano que Petunia no quiere ser. Una vez le había preguntado por qué tenía amigos como ellos y Remus se limitó a encoger los hombros y murmurar _"Lo que tienen de gamberros, lo tienen de leales" _y ni siquiera Lily fue capaz de refutar algo así.

Van a desayunar todos juntos. Disfrutan de la comida y los chistes que se producen en ésta. Desde un _"¿Quién es esa chica que me saludó?" _por parte de Sirius y la respuesta de James _" te enrollaste con ella el mes pasado, tío" _y el "_Ah" _de Sirius que aún sigue sin recordarla. Lily y Remus charlan sobre las clases que vendrán y sobre los deberes y Lily también le comenta que tiene un libro de Baudelaire y que si después quiere leerlo con ella. Peter está callado comiendo las facturas con jugo de calabaza que tiene en frente. Cuando las preguntas van dirigidas a él contesta nervioso y la respuesta siempre es corta. Aunque a veces ríe ante las ocurrencia de sus amigos, sin poder evitar contagiarse de su humor.

—Lily ¿salimos este fin de semana? —James hace eso todas las mañanas esperanzado. Sus amigos ya no saben si reír o llorar ante las inagotables esperanzas de conseguir un sí de parte de Evans y las constantes respuestas poco amigables de ella.

—En tus sueños, Potter —Lily lo mira con odio, como si creyese que si lo desea en verdad, Potter desparecería de la tierra.

James está dolido, pero no se deja desanimar. Aunque sus ojos tienen una matiz triste, ésta es tan rápido como un rayo que nadie es capaz de verla, ni siquiera Lily (o tal vez se niega a hacerlo) y dos segundos después todo sigue igual que siempre.

Se pasan las clases igual que en el comedor. Cuando entran al salón y la clase ya está llena (como siempre) hay cuatro lugares reservados para ellos. Lugares que nadie ocupa excepto ellos. Y si alguien se atreve, la mirada fría y asesina de Sirius ya es suficiente para que el chico se levante y (si es muy temeroso) se siente en la otra punta del aula.

Sirius y James se mandan notas porque ellos aseguran ya saber todo lo que la profesora McGonagall quiere enseñarles y que si no se entretienen el aburrimiento los matará. James aprovecha y le manda notas a Lily también, que ella arruga con odio mientras murmura cosas in entendibles pero que está seguro no son declaraciones de amor. Peter escribe apuntes sobre lo que la profesora dice con una gran velocidad (Remus suele preocuparse por los constante nervios que azotan a su amigo) y Remus escucha la clase en silencio, haciendo gala de su increíble paz y tranquilidad (y contestando los mensajes que son destinados a él, cabe aclarar)

Y antes de darse cuenta ya es de noche. Ya no queda nadie en la sala común a excepción de Remus que hace dos minutos estaba con Lily leyendo el libro pero que ahora ya no está. Se queda ahí porque sabe que bajarán. Primero, Peter que vigila que ya no quede nadie más que él, después James y Sirius discutiendo en lo que ellos llaman _voz baja_, el primero con la capa invisible bajo el brazo y Remus sólo se los queda mirando sin sorpresa. Porque desde hoy al mediodía que nota ese brillo extraño que tienen los ojos de los tres cuando planean algo ilegal, peligroso y divertido. Cuando planean algo que tiene la marca registrada de Los Merodeadores.

Tienen que agacharse para entrar a la capa, ya están bastante grande y ya no es cómodo ir en ellas. Sirius, que es más alto que todos, tiene que agacharse demasiado para que no se le vean los pies y siempre es el que más se queja sobre el dolor de espalda que eso le produce. Después está Peter que siempre tiende a tropezarse al caminar y suele hacer que casi los descubran. Remus que les aconseja que tal vez deberían dejar de hacerlo (cuando en verdad no quiere) y que si lo hacen, deberían buscar otro método porque la capa ya no es tan eficiente. Y, claro está, James que no sabe hablar en voz baja defiende a su adorada capa con pasión como si las palabras de Remus hirieran sus sentimientos.

Pero llegan al pasadizo que los lleva hasta Honeydukes sin ser descubiertos y se meten dentro de la estatua de la Vieja Bruja y caen en un sordo ruido en el piso del negocio. Dejan la capa invisible en una caja grande y llena de polvo que está atrás de todo y comienzan a comer y revolver todo como si el lugar fuera suyo. También van a buscar cervezas de manteca, porque sin ellas no hay fiesta. Pasan las horas comiendo y bebiendo, terminando los cuatro tirados en el piso sin ser capaces de levantarse del suelo.

Aún así, siguen tomando y cantando. Cantan The Beatles, Los Stones y Los Ramones a todo pulmón y bailando de una manera patética entre ellos. Lo hacen hasta que a la tercera cerveza que termina en el suelo creen que ya es suficiente. _No eres capaz ni de agarrar una cerveza, Cornamenta _se queja Sirius que está frente a él. _Vos ni siquiera podes pasármela. Estoy al frente tuyo, tío _se defiende James, con las gafas caídas tratando de enfocar con la vista a su amigo. Peter ya está en el quinto sueño después de la sexta cerveza de mantequilla, al lado de Sirius y sus ronquidos se escuchan en toda la tienda. Remus sonríe (no sabe por qué. Ya dejó de saber las cosas a la cuarta cerveza), pero igual ríe contento, escuchando pelear a sus dos amigos como si fueran un matrimonio (es que lo son, y él y Peter parecen sus hijos que quieren llevarlos por el buen camino y se enorgullecen de ellos día a día al ver que todos esos años juntos dejaron huellas en ellos dos. Aunque Peter y él también lo hicieron en ellos dos, es más que obvio)

Cuando ya no son capaces ni de hablar, se quedan tirados en el suelo (algunas veces durmiendo, otras simplemente descansando). Antes del amanecer los cuatros salen del lugar y se sientan en las calles aún desiertas de Hogsmeade a ver cómo amanece. No hablan, sólo se dedican a mirar los colores que el cielo dibuja que van desde un naranja fuerte que se funde con el amarillo y hace paso a un azul eléctrico que se hace notar, iluminando todo el cielo. Se quedan en silencio sin decir nada, simplemente disfrutando del momento. Disfrutando del paisaje. Disfrutando del silencio que ofrece Hogsmeade a esas horas. Disfrutando de la compañía (sobre todo de eso). Disfrutan y degustan cada momento juntos, lo saborean con delicadeza dejando que el sentimiento los inunde por completo.

A ellos se los puede llamar de muchas maneras. Desde gamberros hasta ególatras del demonio. Pero ellos son mucho más que eso, y la gente no parece notarlo. Ellos son amigos, son familia y en algunos casos son lo único que tienen. Porque cuando están juntos no existe nadie más que ellos cuatro (tal vez Quejicus pero sólo para molestarlo). Son Merodeadores con todas la letras y están orgullosos de serlo. Porque lo serán hoy, en el colegio y mañana en una guerra que acecha el mundo mágico y no mágico y amenaza con destruir todo lo que tienen. Ellos desafiarán con garras y uñas sus ideales y todo lo que aman. Porque el mundo no es mundo si no están los cuatro juntos, eso lo tienen claro.

* * *

_¡OMG, he escrito mi primer oneshoot sobre los Merodeadores! ¡Sobre todos! *salta sobre una pata, se tira en el suelo a girar como circulos riendose como una loca* Estoy taaaan contenta *o* Esto es totalmente nuevo para mí, no me siento segura a la hora de escribir sobre ellos y, además, nunca había escrito sobre Peter y Remus (que tengan más de dos lineas xD) y estoy tan contenta. Ellos son lo mejor de TODO Harry Potter y siempre lo serán (:_

_Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta acá y los amaré por toda la vida si apretan la barrita que está acá abajo, la cual es mi gran amiga, diciendome qué les pareció este nuev experimento y además me harán la escritora más feliz el mundo :)_

_Espero que te haya gustado, Kat, o por lo menos no lo hayas odiad xd Te quiero demasiado y lo sabes, gracias por todo (:_

**_Luzbelita-._**


End file.
